DC Comics: Bat-Mite and the Legion of Super-Mites
''DC Comics: Bat-Mite and the Legion of Super-Mites ''is a half-hour animated series that premiered on June 21st, 2022 on TBS and swim. Premise The series focuses on the exploits of Bat-Mite, his sidekick Lenny, as well as the rest of his superhero allies, the Legion of Super-Mites as they defend their planet Zrrrf from the forces of evil. Heroes *Super-Mite (Danny Cooksey): The so called "leader" of the group. However, his personality is based off of what Superman haters thought of what the man of steel is; Vain, boastful, show-off, and has an attitude that'll rival Scrappy Doo's. *Bat-Mite (Charlie Schlatter): We all know what Bat-Mite is like in Batman's world, but in the 5th the dimension, he's practically a lot like his idol (mostly because he's the true leader of the League). Except Bat-Mite is more cocky, laid-back, modest, and a bit of a smart-aleck most of the time. He is shy around females and has a crush on Zanmitana. *Robin-Mite/Lenny (Scott Grimes): Lenny is basically the baby brother of the crowd, physically and mentally. Scatter-brained yet reliable, crazy but resourceful. And he has a lot of catchphrases like the Burt Ward version of Robin like the "Holy" gimmicks (his favorite one is "Holy Toledo" ). *Wonder-WoMite (BJ Ward): Unlike her heroine, Wondy (that's what they call her) has a case of OMGD, but she doesn't go overboard like most boy-crazed female characters we know. *Green LanMite (Bob Bergen): Basically an alien-like imp that like to pick on his enemies in the dark, but he gets easily distracted by any source of light or anything that shines/glows. *Flash Mite (Billy West): Like Lenny, Flash-mite is also one of the youngest members of the League. He's quite a fast-talking chatter-box; and usually goes too fast that he crashes into things. *Aqua-Mite (Dee Bradley Baker): An amphibian fish-like imp that is powerful on land & sea. Aqua-Mite mostly jumps to incredible heights like a frog, and stabs his enemies with his triton (when on land). *Mite-Arrow (Corey Burton): Judging by the wings and the "X" on the heart-patch, Mite-Arrow used to be a cherub/Cupid before he became Mite-Arrow. Guess what caused him to quit is his old job? *Martian Mitehunter: Basically J'ohn's mini-me, except he's mute and speaks in sign-language. *Hawk-Mitegirl (Arleen Sorkin): Literally half-hawk & half-human. Though she looks more like an owl. *Black Canar-Mite (Rachael Lillis): While Black Canary does super-sonic screams; Black Canar-Mite screams loud noises of horns and sirens. *Zanmitana (Veronica Taylor): Zannie is a magician-in training, and most of her magic spells are real instead of fake. Plus she has a few features of rabbit too. She has a crush on Bat-Mite, though she acts like a tsundere about it. *Mitetress (Cindy Robinson): Despite her name being similar to her favorite heroine, Mitetress is actually a pacifist, so while her team-mates fight, all she does is taunt her enemies and try to dodge their attacks. *Plastic-Mite (Tom Kenny): Pretty much like the real Plas, except he isn't really smart and is a glutton. Mister Mxyzptlk Sr. (Gilbert Gottfried): The father of Mr. Mxyzptlk and Super-Mite’s chief tormentor. However, he's quick to make trouble for our heroes. Mr. Mxyztplk Jr. (Frank Welker): Mister Mxyzptlk’s son who constantly rebels against his father’s mischievous ways. However, he does enjoy hitting on Supergirl, much to the Man of Steel's annoyance. Villains/Legion of Scoundrels *Joker-Mite (Tim Curry): Unlike the Joker-mite from the "Batman: Brave and the Bold" episode, "Emperor Joker", this imp-mite of the Clown Prince of Crime, is actually one of those mild-mannered pish-posh type of villains. So the rivalry between him and Bat-Mite is more similar to the rivalry between Dr. Eggman/Robotnik and Sonic the Hedgehog than what their 4-dimensional counterparts' have: An egotistical smarty-pants villain battling against a wily free-spirited hero/freedom-fighter. *Harley Quinn-Mite (Tara Strong): While the real Harley Quinn we know has a major lustful attraction to the Joker, her little imp-mite fan on the other hand doesn't even have the tiniest affections towards Joker-Mite, instead choosing to pursue Bat-Mite. But Joker-Mite has a crush on Harley Quinn-Mite. *Penguin-Mite: Literally, a bird-brained bum of an actual penguin. He can't talk, but he can squawk like his 4D counterpart. *Two-Miteface(Tara Strong/Seth Green): Has his face on the opposite sides of the real Two-Face. And works on both the good and evil sides. *Poison Ivy-Mite (Kathleen Barr): Hates plants, and kills them by touching them. She's basically a walking toxic-waste dump. *Carecrow (Jeff Bennett): A hero-version of the Scarecrow, though the only thing that is scary about him is that he's terrifying friendly (like Elmyra Duff). *Cat WoMite (Janyse Jaud): A villainess who thinks she's really a cat, and even talks like one. And with that personality, there is absolutely no romance between her and Bat-Mite (can you blame him?) *(Not-So) Killer Croc Mite (John DiMaggio): The name is given to him because he lost all of his teeth in the fights with Bat-Mite and Lenny. *Riddler-Mite (Rob Paulsen): A slow-minded imp-mite fan of the Riddler. Unlike his idol, Riddler-Mite isn't very good with riddles. Heck, he gives away the answers on purpose. *Mite-Hatter: Mad Hatter's imp-mite, with the personality of his ex-henchmen, The Tweedles. *Mite-ster Freeze (Tara Strong): He works as an ally for Bat-Mite and Lenny. *Clay-Mite: Can transform like the real Clay-Face, only very poorly. Category:Crossovers